poodle_island_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Batanes
| winner = Jastine | runnerups = Togz James | returnees = | video = | previousseason = None | nextseason = Survivor: Siberia }} Survivor: Batanes is the first season of Poodle Island's Wikia ORG. Hosts *Jonathan *Jino *LP Overview The very first season of Survivor Poodle Island ORG will take place in,Batanes, the northernmost province in the Philippines. For this season, there are 18 castaways from different walks of life and different countries. they are divided into three tribes of six. They need to battle it out against the elements and each other to win the title of Sole Survivor. Twists *'Day Zero' - After the 18 castaways are completed, they have a chance to meet and know each other at Day Zero. It is also the right time to form alliances and plan their tactics for the challenges. *'Exile Island '- After the Reward Challenge or Immunity Challenge, the winning tribe must choose a player from the losing tribe to Exile Island where they receive clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol and the Buried Treasure. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. *'Buried Treasure' Chest '- This is a treasure chest which can be found in Exile Island. It contains artifacts which can be used to change the dynamics of the game. The twist started on Day 4 when Noah and Bryce was sent to Exile Island. *'Artifacts of the Treasure Chest - The artifacts of the treasure chest include the following: **'The Messages in a Bottle' - It contains three messages inside the Bottled Treasure. The first of three messages is to save a castaway who is in danger of going home after the votes are revealed. It was used by Jastine in Day 23 where he saved Mark to break the tie and Kaeden was eliminated. **'The Crown' - This crown will be used as an Express Pass if the castaway did not want to play the challenge. In addition, it functions also as an item to have immunity to be safe on the tribal council. Jastine used the Crown on Day 29 where he didn't play on Touchy Subjects and he had immunity. **'The Cursed Pearl Necklace' - This necklace will be given to a castaway which gives him an automatic vote to the next tribal council. Bryce got this artifact and when he was voted out in Day 33, he gave it to Jastine. *'Tribe Switch '- On Day 9, new tribes were made with each tribe consisting of five new members. *'Double Elimination' - On Day 18, two tribes was sent to tribal council (Basco and Y'Ami) because they have the lowest scores in the challenge where two castaways was sent home. *'Tribe Merge' - On Day 19, the three tribes were merged composed of 10 castaways. Castaways Season Summary The Game Notes: *Jastine used the second message in the bottle on Day 23 where he saved Mark in the tribal council. However, the votes for Mark are still counted and Kaeden was voted out. *On Day 30, Jastine used the Crown as an Express Pass and he had immunity in the tribal council. *On Day 33, Jastine used the Hidden Immunity Idol where the three votes against him were negated and Bryce was voted out. *On Day 36, Jastine used another Hidden Immunity Idol where the three votes against him were negated and Alexjason was voted out. Voting History Notes: *All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". *After there was a deadlock tie between Lloyd and Julia, a tie-breaker challenge was held to determine the elimination. *In Episode 8, there is a tie between Mark and Kaeden. However, Jastine decided to use the third message in a bottle where he saved Mark in that tribal council and Kaeden was eliminated. Therefore, the votes against Mark are still counted. *In Episode 12, Bryce used his Cursed Idol Necklace on Jastine, making a automatic vote cast against him. Since Jastine used another Hidden Immunity Idol, the vote did not count. Trivia Category:Forums Category:Seasons